What do I do?
by morningnight
Summary: Mai finds out that she is pregnant and somehow has to tell Naru about it. What will Naru do when he finds out? What will Mai do? one-shot. Written for Fairy of Music and Literature.


_What Do I Do?_

_Written for Fairy of Music and Literature_

Mai bent over the toilet as her stomach lurched and her breakfast came up. For the last three weeks Mai has spent most of her morning in the bathroom, unable to hold done what ever she had eaten. Naru was also starting to notice a pattern but she just told him it was just a stomach virus. He believed her at the time. Finally three weeks later and Mai had had enough. She was going to the doctor for an answer.

Mai flushed, before she stood up and walked over to the sink. There was a pink cup sitting next to the faucet which she filled with water before rising out her mouth. Being sick sucked. Mai quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and took a shower before heading off to work. She wasn't going to let a simple stomach virus stop her from going to work. For the past three months Mai has lived with Naru because her apartment building caught fire and she had nowhere else to live. At first it was nothing, just to workers living together, but then somehow as time went on, Mai became the maid. It wasn't like Naru or Lin were dirty, actually there house was spotless, but they mostly spent all the time they were either in their room or the office, so Mai did the laundry, she cooked dinner and of course made Naru his tea.

Mai opened the door to the office and before she could even say 'hello' an order echoed out of Naru's office. "Mai Tea." She quietly glared at the door as she took off her coat and walked into the kitchen. As she waited for the water to boil she looked at the cloak. Three hours until she doctor's appointment. She just hoped she didn't get sick again before then. Naru would kill her.

Mai knocked on the door to his office and when she heard a 'come in' she opened the door to Naru's office. She walked up and placed his cup down on the desk. He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. That's when he noticed that she was still there. "Yes?" he asked placing the cup back down.

"I have a doctor's appoint at noon."

"So?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving early today. You could at least pretend to care." Mai said as she walked out. She wasn't in the mood to take one of his insults right now. Three long hours later Mai is walking into the doctor's office. She walked up to the receptionist who smiled at her. "Can I help you?"

"Um yes my name is Taniyama Mai. I have an appointment."

"Oh of course. Please take a seat in the waiting room. I will let the doctor know you are here." She said before walking into the back room. Mai walked over and took a seat. A few other people were sitting here. There was a young woman sitting next to a young man. They both were touching her very large stomach as they smiled at each other. Another was a little girl and an old woman. The little girl had fallen asleep and the old woman was stroking her hair. The last was a young man who was sitting by himself looking very anxious. The door opened and a woman walked out. The man sitting by himself stood up and walked over to her looking worried. The woman whispered something into his ear. The man's eyes widen for a moment. She took the woman in his arm and spun her around. When he stopped her pulled her closer and kissed her. To Mai he seemed really happy about something.

"Taniyama Mai?" asked a nurse. Mai stood up and walked past the happy couple and over to the nurse. "This way please." She said as she led Mai to a room. "The doctor will be with you in a moment." said the nurse as she closed the door. Mai sat on the exam table as she waited for the doctor. Mai touched her stomach as the same feeling from before came back. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. She wasn't going to throw up or at least that was what she kept telling herself.

"Hello I'm doctor-" The doctor looked at Mai for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Mai opened the door to Naru's apartment. Closing it behind her, she walked straight to the bathroom. If she wasn't felling well earlier, then it was nothing compared to now. She felt as if her whole inside had turned inside out. She turned the hot water on before undressing. She stepped in and let the hot water wash way all of her worries, even if only for a few moments. "Mai? Is that you?" asked a voice from the other side of the door. She recognized it as Lin's.

"Um….Yes." Mai said her voice breaking.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mai lied. Her tear's mixed with the water.

"How was your doctor's appointment? Is everything okay?" He asked sounding a little worried. Mai bit her lip. She didn't know if she could trust her voice enough to respond. "It-it was fine. I-I just had a stomach virus that's all."

"Okay well if that's all." said Lin not convinced. "Naru isn't going to be home for a few hours and I already ate so there is no need to make any dinner."

"Okay" Mai said before she lost all control. Tear continued to stream down her face as she tried to breath. She curled up and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat there and cried. She couldn't believe it. Her life was over.

* * *

Mai knocked on Naru's office door as she balanced the tray of tea with her other hand. "Come in." She heard Naru say. She opened the door and walked in. She could her own heart pounding against her chest. She placed the cup of tea down on the desk and stood there for a moment, trying to find the courage she needed to tell him. "Can I help you?" Naru asked not looking up from his book.

Mai just stood there trying to form words with her mouth. Naru looked up at her and sighed. He placed the book down and reached for his tea.

"I'm pregnant." Mai finally spit out. Unfortunately, she had been so concerned with how to say it that she hadn't noticed that Naru had reached for his tea and was now taking a sip of it. Naru started to choke on his tea. "Are you okay?" Mai asked as she realized he was chocking.

"I'm fine." Naru said as he placed the cup of tea down. Mai stood there for a moment, biting her lip, but the urge was too overwhelming. Mai turned around and ran out the door. Naru sat there in shock for a moment as he listened to her slam the door closed on her way out. He hadn't had enough time to ever think let alone answer her. Her words continued to swim in his mind.

Mai ran down the street as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe she had, for one second, thought that Naru might have even care. She couldn't believe she had even bothered to tell him. Mai took a left at the end of the street and headed towards the park. It was the place Naru had found her after her home was burned to the ground. Mai walked the familiar path of the park when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked to see a small wet spot. That's when more started to appear and before she knew it, it was raining. Mai glared up at the dark sky as she walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. She pulled herself into a ball before her face and crying. She didn't care if she was soaking wet or if she got sick. All she wanted to do was to disappear from the world completely.

"If you continue to sit out here in the rain you are going to get sick." Mai looked up to see someone standing there. He had raven black hair, a pale face and dark piercing blue eyes, the same eyes that Mai had fallen in love with.

"I don't care." Mai said before sitting back and letting her legs fall to the ground.

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Now whatever you say goes?"

"I never said that."

"But you are acting like it."

"Don't argue with me Mai."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not I'm the mood. Now let's go."

"No." "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Mai." Naru said in a threatening tone.

"What Naru?" Mai asked standing up. She was starting to get angrier by the minute. "I'm not in the mood either! I just found out that I'm fucking pregnant, that the man I thought I loved doesn't care and that I have to pee! So if you don't mind I would love it if you just left me alone!" Mai screamed. Naru just stood there stunned. He had no idea what so say over even what to do. Mai sat back down and put her hands over her face as she started to cry again. Naru watched her as she curled up in a ball and cried her heart out. _What do I do?_

"Mai" Naru paused and waited. "Mai look at me."

"No!"

"Mai look at me now!" Naru said firmly. Mai just ignored him. Naru reached out and grabbed her before pulling her up and making her look at him.

"Ow Naru you're hurting me." She said as she looked at Naru's hand gripping hers. "Mai I don't know what's going through your tiny brain right now, but truthfully I don't care. What I care about is you and our child and if you think for one second that im going to let you sit out here in the freezing cold rain all alone, then you don't know me at all." Mai stared up at Naru in complete shock. She would have never expected him to say something like that. "Naru" Mai whispered. Naru let go of Mai's hand and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry-" Naru was cut off when Mai pressed her lips to his.

* * *

hey! i hope i did okay! Fairy of Music and Literature asked me to write a one-shot for MaixNaru since all my other one-shots are for NarutoxHinata or SaskuexTenten. I just want to say this. IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO WRITE THEM A ONE-SHOT I WILL! I (sadly) have the time to so if anyone wants one just let me know! Just make sure you leave an anime/show and a coupe.

Lets play a little game. Somewhere in the middle of the story a woman walks out of the office and tells a man something. Can anyone guess what the woman told the man?

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
